


What Happens in the Empire of Might Stays in the Empire of Might

by JayTDawgzone9999



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Early in Canon, F/M, Hair-pulling, I just wanted to write something super horny because it's just one of those times, Multi, No Romance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, whatever happens happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Early on after Tsukasa starts reviving people, Tsukasa, Hyouga, and Homura face a familiar pet peeve and decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Hyouga/Momiji Homura, Shishiou Tsukasa/Momiji Homura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What Happens in the Empire of Might Stays in the Empire of Might

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened because two dudes and a girl is one of my kinks and there's not enough smut with Tsukasa.

Like most nights, it started out pretty quiet and most of the time, Tsukasa didn't mind. In fact, he liked it that way most of the time, but lately, he had been in the mood for something different. Exactly what he was in the mood for remained a mystery, but Tsukasa was no quitter-he would figure it out soon enough. 

Given the fact that there were only a small handful of people around, (which was a given considering he had only started reviving people a few weeks ago,) Tsukasa realized he would have to be creative. No big deal, really, he thought one night, gazing at a decently sized fire he lit a while ago from a short distance away. About 7 or 8 people were all chatting with each other a little closer to the fire, but Tsukasa wasn't in the mood to join them.

Of the dozen or so people Tsukasa had revived so far, he had only found two of them worth talking to just for social interaction, and one of them was the only woman he had revived so far. They were all also around the same age-the other people Tsukasa had revived ended up being in their late 20's or their 30's, because Tsukasa realized it was most practical to start with reviving the strongest people first, and as it happened, most of them fell within the same general age range. 

Oh well, Tsukasa thought. Sometimes things just worked out a certain way, and that was just how it was, he told himself, walking off and planning on ending his day once he got back to the small den where he slept. Life had other plans, though, as he ran into Homura, who was sitting quietly near his den, staring off into space with a look that suggested she was either thinking about something very deeply or zoning out entirely. 

"Oh, it's you." she said when she looked up at Tsukasa, regarding him with the same neutral expression that seemed to be permanently fixed on her face. Tsukasa didn't know her well before the petrification, so he just assumed her face always looked like that. She was pretty enough in her own way, he supposed, but he never really spent much time thinking about it. "Hyouga will be back soon. He went to get some booze." 

"Booze?" Tsukasa asked, not sure what she was talking about. 

"One of the guys you revived knew how to make alcohol, so we spied on him and got the recipe, then Hyoga made some of it. It tastes like crap but it gets you buzzed pretty good and you don't even feel that hungover afterwards." Homura replied in the same neutral tone of voice she always had. 

Just like her face, Tsukasa just assumed her voice was always like that. It was okay, but again, he never really thought about it before. Tsukasa wasn't big on drinking, so his first thought was to leave them to their business and get some sleep, but something kept him there for just a moment, which turned out to be just long enough for Hyouga to come back with the alcohol. 

"Oh, hey, it's been a bit, what have you been up to?" Hyouga asked Tsukasa. "Homura and I are gonna have some of this, you want some?" he asked.

He sounded almost as neutral as Homura did, and though it hadn't been all that long since Tsukasa revived both of them, he figured it only made sense that the two of them started hanging around each other. Somewhere along the way, Tsukasa found himself hanging around with them during his down time too, and every so often, the three of them just hung out and chatted about whatever. Tsukasa wouldn't exactly call them best friends or anything, but they were easy enough to talk to just for its own sake once in a while and for him, for now, that was enough. 

Tsukasa didn't remember why he said yes, but he did regardless and after a few sips of the slightly too tangy stone age alcohol, Homura, whose face was dusted with a pink blush that strangely complimented her hair, laid her head on Hyouga's lap, resting her feet on Tsukasa's lap in the process. 

"This stuff's pretty good. I mean, not that I drank that much before, but if you ignore the taste, it's pretty damn fine." Homura said, her voice just a little quieter than usual. 

For a moment, Tsukasa planned to move her feet off his lap but when he looked at her face, her mouth slightly open for just long enough and her brown eyes gazing up at Tsukasa and Hyouga with a certain expression indicating more than a casual level of interest, something made him stay still.

"Honestly." Hyouga started out. "Alcohol's one of the few good inventions people have made. Most people are stupid as hell anyways. I'm glad those fuckers are gone." 

Tsukasa couldn't bring himself to disagree, and Homura seemed to feel the same way as she nodded in agreement. Though for some reason, Tsukasa found himself staring at her plump, full lips a few seconds too long, he felt like he wanted to move because he wanted to stretch a bit. Just when he made up his mind to do so, however, Homura moved her legs just a little when she reached up to pull on Hyouga's cloak, her eyes fluttering shut for just a moment. It wasn't much, but Tsukasa noticed that when she moved and her skirt showed a little more of her leg, he felt his blood rush between his legs in a familiar way and swallowed, his throat suddenly a litle dry. He had the faintest urge to run his hand along the mark on her leg, balling his hand up in a fist when he decided against it. 

Homura was too quick for him, though, grabbing his hand before he could move it out of her reach.

"Don't be shy, it's so nice and quiet out here. Who's gonna stop us?" she said, grabbing his much larger hand in her own soft, tiny one, laying her other hand on part of Hyouga's thigh.

Hyouga smirked-apparently Hyouga's scars didn't bother Homura and neither did his own, Tsukasa thought when she gazed up at both of them. "I mean, it's kinda boring out here. Not like there's much else to do." she went on, grinning when Hyouga squished her cheeks in his hand.

"She's right, you know." He chimed in, making no move to resist when Homura got up, grabbing one of Hyouga's hands and shoving one of his fingers in her mouth.

Well, there were certainly worse ways to spend the night, Tsukasa thought, his heart pounding a little faster when Homura did the same thing to him. Strange, he thought, that something so simple made him feel like-well, that, he thought as he felt himself just beginning to get hard. Strange but good, he decided, something inside him making him feel like he wanted to grab her and take her right there, he didn't even care if Hyouga got on the other end at the same time either. It was weird but at the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Besides, it certainly seemed like that was what she wanted anyways, Tsukasa thought when she let go and Hyouga kissed her. Homura responded by holding him close with one hand and resting her other hand on Tsukasa's thigh dangerously close to something else. Without wasting time worrying about anything else, Tsukasa grabbed Homura's hand, finding it more than a little amusing when she made a muffled gasp of surprise as Hyouga deepened the kiss, probably adding tongue from what little Tsukasa could make out in his current intoxicated state.

Alcohol didn't affect him quite as much as it did other people, but he could get drunk enough to feel decently relaxed and a little hazy, lowering his inhibitions just enough. He wasn't the type to yell and run around breaking shit and crying, but it was enough to stir those certain fuzzy feelings inside him that got him all hot and bothered, which was a welcome relief from the boredom he felt earlier.

"Oh." Homura gasped a little when Tsukasa absentmindedly pulled her hand a little closer, giving her a good feel of what was underneath his tunic. 

The slight change of expression on her flushed face and the way her mouth made a little "o" shape in surprise pulled at that increasingly hot, throbbing feeling deep inside his body, a development he found he liked more than he expected.

"If only it wasn't so cold out." Homura complained when Hyouga slid his hand under her dress, rubbing the soft skin on one of her perfect pale thighs, his hand running over the jagged mark on it.

"Why don't we just go inside?" Tsukasa offered, wondering why nobody else had thought of it yet. Then again, he had just thought of it himself. Being drunk was kind of annoying when you had to think, Tsukasa thought. Oh well. It would definitely be warmer in the cave.

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Hyouga agreed, Homura looking up at both of them when they all stood up, as both of them towered over her significantly smaller frame.

______

Somewhere inside the cave, on top of a thick pile of fur that belonged to something or other that Tsukasa killed (and, of coursed, used the rest of a while ago,) Homura ran one of her small hands down Tsukasa's muscled chest and stomach, barely suppressing a gasp of pleasure as an electric jolt sparked through her when she felt his larger than average cock through the simple fabric of his tunic, this time squeezing a little harder than she had when they were still outside, while Hyouga, who was crouching near her, snuck his hand under her dress, feeling her up until he reached one of her breasts, taking a moment to squeeze gently before he took off his skirt (or whatever it was,) in a hurry, all too ready to take Homura right there, not caring at all whatever else Tsukasa would do to her in the process.

"My, my, aren't you two so very eager?" Homura murmured in a soft voice as she looked up at them with that certain look in her eyes that made Tsukasa all too aware of how hard he was now. Why the hell haven't they done this before, he thought, not recalling that he had only revived them about 2 weeks ago. "And so handsome and strong, too." her voice trailed off as Hyouga kneeled near her, stroking the side of her face while she took out her hair tie, Tsukasa shrugging off his tunic while he got down near her. Part of him wanted to push her on her back and fuck her while another part of him wanted her to suck him off, looking at him with those big brown eyes of hers while she took him in her mouth. Tsukasa supposed being drunk made making decisions kinda hard, because he was more torn up by his internal dilemma than he let on. Oh well.

"Well, with a woman like you, who wouldn't be eager?" Hyouga told her, chuckling a little when she grabbed one of his hands, placing it on one of her breasts again. 

"Oh, you're such a flatterer, Hyouga." Homura replied, her body language all too tempting when Hyouga traced the jagged lines of her mark again and Tsukasa rested his hand on the back of her neck for a moment while he moved closer to her.

He got the message loud and clear, groping her again for a little before he bent down to suck on one of her nipples, sliding a few of his fingers inside her pussy at the same time while Tsukasa, who decided to let his body make the decision from now on, got behind her, prying open her mouth with two of his fingers and groping her other breast with his free hand.

Homura was normally pretty quiet, and the same was true even now, but she did make some very interesting noises, Tsukasa noted with more than a little amusement. It had been a while since he felt like this, Tsukasa thought, the way she looked at him when Hyouga moved away for a moment and Homura rested her hand on his thigh making his blood boil. 

"Huh, you must have been waiting a while for this." Tsukasa teased her in a low voice, grabbing her tongue gently between his thumb and pointer finger. "Guess you like this sort of thing." 

Homura made a muffled moan in response, her toes curling as arousal threatened to overwhelm her. Being taken by both of them had been a fantasy of hers since they met each other, and to have it actually happen was something else entirely, whining a little in a soft, tiny voice when Hyouga moved away from her, his fingers slick with the same wetness between her legs. She felt her heart skip a few beats when he licked his fingers, and it also helped that Tsukasa was running one of his hands through her hair at the moment, his other hand grabbing her waist as he knelt so close to her, she could feel his all too impressive cock poking against the small of her back. 

"Well, if she wants this, then we might as well give it to her." Hyouga added, grabbing one of Homura's legs before stopping himself, as if he just remembered something he had forgotten for a while. "I certainly won't complain." 

"As if there were anything to complain about in the first place." Tuskasa added, pulling gently on a chunk of her hair, noting with a swell of anticipation that she seemed to get turned on by that. 

"Oh, dear, it looks like I have to make a decision. There's plenty of me to go around-so many options....." Homura's voice trailed off, her heart pounding in her chest as she imagined all the different things two men like them could do to her. The possibilities made her arousal all that more intense, making her feel hot and all too eager to feel something-their hands, or mouths, or cocks-any of them, she didn't care at all-on her or in her or something along those lines, her entire body trembling in anticipation while she touched herself to take the edge off. "I-oh, nevermind." she started again. "Just do what you want, I don't care-I just want both of you-" 

Hyouga chuckled again, his voice a little unsteady as he grabbed her hand, spreading her legs apart so he could grab both of them while he went inside while Tsukasa grabbed her hair with a little more force, Homura giving him a smoldering look as she took his cock in her mouth-it didn't fit all the way, but Homura didn't let that slow her down, grabbing onto Tsukasa's thigh with one hand while he rocked his hips back and forth as slowly and carefully as he could manage in his current drunken state, just aware enough to realize he had to be careful and not a single bit more. 

He didn't really care, anyways, it felt plenty good enough as it was, he thought, holding onto the side of her head while she hollowed out her mouth to fit as much of his cock inside as possible while Hyouga flipped her on her side, fucking her with sharp, brutal thrusts as he held one of her legs in the air. 

Tsukasa wasn't paying any attention to what Hyouga was doing, and he had no reason to assume Hyouga was paying attention to him, but he definitely enjoyed the very interesting noises Homura made when Hyouga pounded into her especially hard and Tsukasa especially enjoyed the way she held onto him when he pushed inside her mouth as far as she could take him. 

Though it wasn't exactly well-lit inside the cave, as there was only the dim embers of a small fire and nothing more, Tsukasa enjoyed every single glimpse of the expression on Homura's face that he got, her mouth wrapped around his cock like a glove, the way she occasionally gazed up at him only made it that much better. Tsukasa had never done something like this before but he supposed that sometimes trying new things wasn't so bad after all, his hand gripping Homura's soft pink hair while he fucked her mouth. Though he clenched his jaw now and then at the beginning attempting to tune out some of Hyouga's moans, the more he got into it, the easier it was for the both of them to ignore each other while they spitroasted Homura. 

For being such a tiny woman, Homura sure took dick well, and two at the same time no less, Tsukasa thought, which Hyouga, also agreed on, but both of them made an unspoken agreement to try to shut the fuck up as much as possible when they both realized they were getting close even in their current state so as not to risk killing the mood (for them, at least, if not Homura,) who enjoyed it when Hyouga called her a filthy little cock hungry slut and Tsukasa whispered sweet little nothings in her ear, praising her for taking his cock so well and being so pretty and making such adorable lewd noises, at least if her reactions were anything to go by (they were, as she had been hoping for this sort of thing for at least a solid week and a half now.) At any rate, they were all close enough now that speaking was pointless, and Tsukasa and Hyouga put in a concerted effort to ignore each other while they railed Homura, both of them going a little faster and a little harder than before, each passing second threatening to bring them all the relief they realized they so desperately wanted after they all drank a few sips of the mystery booze. 

Hyouga finished first by a narrow margin, soon followed by Tsukasa and then Homura, although nobody was keeping track, and after Homura got as much dick as she could hope to handle in a single night, the three of them passed out in a heap on the thick fur rug on the cave floor, Hyouga lying face down with both arms in front of his head, Homura curled up next to his side in the fetal position while Tsukasa spooned her, draping his huge arm over hers before he blacked out from sheer exhaustion, following them both into the sweet embrace of slumber. 

Some time later, the trio of stone age citizens would wake up with no memory of what happened the night before, haphazardly stumbling out of the cave after throwing their clothes on in a bleary haze, and sometime much later, two of them would have a fateful falling out that would change the course of history forever, but in that moment just then, it was perfectly quiet as three friends fell asleep in peace and quiet after having a very eventful night together in the best way possible. 


End file.
